edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
---- Eddward (better known as Edd or Double-D) is a young male inventor and neat freak. The most intelligent and good hearted of the trio, he is never seen without his trademark sock-like black ski hat, hiding some kind of secret unknown to all the kids except Ed and Eddy. To differentiate his homophonic name from that of Ed, everyone in the series calls him Double-D. His parents put a heavy workload on him, communicating an excess of tasks solely through a multitude of sticky notes. Edd hates being treated terribly by everyone and is easily frustrated. Edd is normally a straight-A student in all of his classes and hates sports (apparently because of an odd, never-discussed "dodgeball" incident). Edd is an excellent pedal steel guitar player, although he insists that he loathes the instrument. Edd is amazingly intelligent, able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various junk the Eds come across. He is the smartest of the Eds and happens to have a crush on Nazz. He seems to not like gym class very much because of the dodgeball incident, and he agreed to escape from school in one episode to get out of gym class. He is also in the photography club at school. Family Edd has two parents that have never been seen. They communicate through sticky notes. In "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's father may wear glasses. Edd also has an aunt. It is also shown that nobody is allowed to play in the upstairs floor of Double D's house (due to his parent's rules). Old Edd In his older appearance in "Take This Ed and Shove It", he has pale skin, wears pants, and his hat has become patchy. He enjoys playing cribbage and also mentions having a pet cat named, after a scientist who helped theorize how electrons moved around the nucleus in an atom, Niels Bohr. He is married to Old Marie. Like his young self, he talks nonstop, to the point of annoying Eddy; in this case, however, he speaks of random things, of little or no reverence to the plot. The Mystery of Edd's Hat So … what is under Edd's hat you say? Well of course we don't know any more than you do. The enigma of why Edd NEVER ever appears without something on his head, be it his beloved black sock hat, a tin bucket, a cycle helmet or even a Kev-a-like baseball cap or Mother's pantyhose is still driving everyone nuts. We've seen his hat come off - we've seen Ed and Eddy open-mouthed in amazement but we haven't ever seen Edd minus hat with our own eyes. Many have speculated. Many have fantasised. Many have actually gone to the trouble of constructing their own artfully airbrushed pictures but we still don't know for sure. Theories have been expounded, brains have been wracked and we're still all in the dark ... could be just a bad case of hat-hair or it could be something more sinister - who's to tell? You're going to have to use your imagination. Danny Antonucci said he'll reveal whats under Edd's hat in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Alias *Double D(most common) *Sockhead *Dork *Edboy *Double Dweeb Alter Egos *The Masked Mumbler *One of Professor Scam's henchman *Double Deputy D *The Professor (spy code name) Trivia *His middle name is revealed to be Marion in "Your Ed Here". *In "Stop, Look and Ed", Ed and Eddy find out what was under Edd's hat. *Edd is the only one of the Eds that is a only child. *In "No Speak Da Ed" it revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal called Gerda who is a famous "goat-milker". Gallery Image:Edd.jpg|Edd selling 'Canadian Squirt Guns' Image:Old_Edd.jpg|Old Edd Image:DCP_2222.JPG|Edd in his 'Ed Co.' uniform Image:Vlcsnap1143785op0.png|Edd in school Image:EddinTheGoodOlEdd.jpg|Edd in "The Good Ol' Ed". Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. Image:Calculator.jpg|Edd in the "Panda Eddy" scam. Image:Edd-Cursed_phone.jpg|"Rusty worn nut, Eddy!" Image:Edd-Iris_in.jpg|Edd naked looking for his clothes Image:Edd-Turkey.jpg|"What happened to us, Double-D? We look like turkeys!" Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Boo? Image:Holy_cow.jpg|Oh my... Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|"Who's that eating all my food in my refrigerator!" Image:Boys Will Be Eds 011 0001.jpg|"That's nice Ed." Image:Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"It's gymclass all over again!!" Image:Honor the ed 005 0001.jpg|"Yellow.Yellow is for banana." From Ed, Edd n EddyJump to: navigation, search ' Category:Characters